


A Drunk Christmas Wish

by mashath



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashath/pseuds/mashath
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	A Drunk Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeybucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybucket/gifts).



Hiya Honeybucket! I was your Secret Santa!! I hope you like your gift, and have a wonderful Christmas!


End file.
